teoriafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Notorious Alcest/PONAD STO JAJ.
W szkole zdarzyło się coś strasznego: wylali Alcesta. Stało się to przed południem, na drugiej pauzie. Bawiliśmy się wszyscy w „myśliwego”; wiecie, jak to się gra: ten, kto ma piłkę, jest myśliwym, stara się trafić piłką w drugiego - trafiony beczy i zostaje myśliwym. To jest bardzo fajne. Nie grali tylko: Gotfryd, który był nieobecny, Ananiasz, który zawsze powtarza sobie lekcje na pauzach, i Alcest, który zajadał swoją ostatnią przedpołudniową kanapkę. Alcest zawsze zostawia największą kanapkę - bułkę z dżemem - na drugą pauzę, bo druga pauza jest trochę dłuższa niż inne. Myśliwym był Euzebiusz, co nie zdarza się często: ponieważ jest bardzo silny, wszyscy uważają, żeby nie trafić w niego piłką, bo kiedy on poluje, wali okropnie mocno. Właśnie Euzebiusz wycelował w Kleofasa. Kleofas rzucił się na ziemię i rękami zasłonił głowę; piłka przeleciała nad nim i pac! - uderzyła w plecy Alcesta, który upuścił swoją bułkę na ziemię - upadła na tę stronę posmarowaną dżemem. Alcestowi to się nie podobało; zrobił się czerwony i zaczął krzyczeć; wtedy Rosół - nasz wychowawca - przybiegł, żeby zobaczyć, co się stało, ale nie spostrzegł bułki, nadepnął na nią, pośliznął się i o mało nie upadł. Rosół był zdziwiony, cały but miał oblepiony dżemem. A Alcest... to było straszne! Zaczął wymachiwać rękami i krzyknął: - Psia, krew, śmierdzielsko, cholera! Nie może pan uważać, gdzie pan stawia nogi! Ślepy pan czy co?! Był wściekły, że nie wiem, ten Alcest; bo musicie wiedzieć, że z jego śniadaniami nie ma żartów, szczególnie z tymi kanapkami z drugiej pauzy. Rosół też był niezadowolony. - Spójrz mi w oczy - nakazał Alcestowi. - Coś powiedział? - Powiedziałem, że psia, krew, śmierdzielsko, cholera, nie ma pan prawa chodzić po moich kanapkach! - krzyknął Alcest. Wtedy Rosół wziął Alcesta za ramię i wyprowadził z podwórza. Kiedy Rosół szedł, słychać było płask, płask, przez ten dżem, co miał na bucie. A potem pan Mouchabiere zadzwonił na koniec pauzy. Pan Mouchabiere to jest nasz nowy wychowawca, nie mieliśmy dotąd czasu wymyślić dla niego jakiegoś śmiesznego przezwiska. Weszliśmy do klasy, a Alcesta ciągle jeszcze nie było. Nasza pani była zdziwiona. - A gdzie jest Alcest? - zapytała. Właśnie chcieliśmy jej wszyscy odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł dyrektor z Alcestem i Rosołem. - Wstać! - powiedziała pani. - Siadać! - powiedział dyrektor. Dyrektor nie miał zadowolonej miny; Rosół też nie, a gruby Alcest był zalany łzami i pociągał nosem. - Moje dzieci - powiedział dyrektor - wasz kolega zachował się niezwykle ordynarnie w stosunku do Ros... do pana Dubon. Nie mogę znaleźć wytłumaczenia dla tego braku szacunku wobec zwierzchnika i osoby starszej. W związku z tym wasz kolega zostaje wydalony. Nie pomyślał on, och! na pewno nie pomyślał, o ogromnym bólu, jaki sprawi swoim rodzicom. A jeśli w przyszłości nie poprawi się - skończy w więzieniu. Taki jest los nieuków. Niech to posłuży za przykład dla was wszystkich! I dyrektor kazał Alcestowi zabrać swoje rzeczy. Alcest zrobił to z bekiem, a potem wyszedł razem z dyrektorem i Rosołem. Było nam strasznie smutno. Pani też. - Spróbuję coś zrobić - przyrzekła nam. Jednak nasza pani potrafi być bardzo fajna! Kiedy wyszliśmy ze szkoły, zobaczyliśmy Alcesta; czekał na rogu ulicy i jadł bułeczkę nadziewaną czekoladą. Miał bardzo smutną minę, kiedyśmy się do niego zbliżyli. - Nie poszedłeś jeszcze do domu? - zapytałem go. - A nie - odpowiedział Alcest. - Ale muszę iść, bo zaraz będzie obiad. Założę się, że jak powiem o tym tacie i mamie, nie dadzą mi deseru. Och, co za dzień, jak Boga kocham... I Alcest poszedł powłócząc nogami i żując wolno swoją bułkę. Miało się prawie wrażenie, że się zmuszał do jedzenia. Biedny Alcest, bardzośmy go żałowali. A potem, po południu, zobaczyliśmy mamę Alcesta. Przyszła do szkoły, minę miała niezadowoloną i trzymała Alcesta za rękę. Weszli do gabinetu dyrektora. Rosół też. Trochę później - byliśmy już w klasie - wszedł dyrektor z Alcestem, a Alcest uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. - Wstać! - powiedziała pani. - Siadać! - powiedział dyrektor. I dyrektor wytłumaczył nam, że postanowił dać Alcestowi jeszcze jedną szansę. Powiedział, że robi to ze względu na rodziców naszego kolegi, bo się zasmucili, że ich dziecko może zostać nieukiem i skończyć w więzieniu. - Wasz kolega przeprosił pana Dubon, który był tak dobry, że dał się przeprosić - powiedział dyrektor. - Mam nadzieję, że wasz kolega będzie wdzięczny za tę pobłażliwość i że po tej skutecznej lekcji, która posłuży mu za ostrzeżenie, będzie umiał w przyszłości naprawić dobrym zachowaniem to ciężkie przewinienie, którego dopuścił się dzisiaj. Czy tak? - No! - odpowiedział Alcest. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, otworzył usta, westchnął i wyszedł. Byliśmy okropnie zadowoleni, zaczęliśmy mówić wszyscy naraz, ale pani uderzyła linijką w stół i powiedziała: - Spokój, proszę! Alcest, wróć na miejsce i bądź grzeczny. Kleofas, do tablicy! Kiedy zadzwoniono na pauzę, zeszliśmy wszyscy, oprócz Kleofasa, który został ukarany, jak to dzieje się zawsze, kiedy odpowiada. Na podwórzu Alcest jadł kanapkę z serem, myśmy go wypytywali, jak to było w gabinecie dyrektora, i wtedy przyszedł Rosół. - No, chłopcy - powiedział - zostawcie kolegę w spokoju; to, co się stało rano, już minęło. Idźcie się bawić! I wziął Maksencjusza za ramię, a Maksencjusz potrącił Alcesta i kanapka z serem upadła na ziemię. Wtedy Alcest spojrzał na Rosoła, zrobił się cały czerwony, zaczął wymachiwać rękami i krzyknął: - Psia, krew, śmierdzielsko, cholera! To nie do wiary! Znowu pan zaczyna! Naprawdę, pan jest niepoprawny! - Psia, krew, śmierdzielsko, cholera! Teraz nie mam kanapki! I co ja zrobię!!!!!! Alcest nie mógł już więcej chodzić do szkoły. Został z niej wyrzucony razem z kanapkami i cukierkami, a potem, kiedy trochę urósł, poszedł do innej klasy w innej szkole.﻿ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach